There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown
There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown is the ninth prime-time animated TV specials based upon the popular comic strip Peanuts, by Charles M. Schulz. It originally aired on the CBS network on March 11, 1973. It was released to DVD as a bonus feature (along with another Peanuts special Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown) on January 2, 2004. It was also released in remastered form as part of the DVD box set, Peanuts 1970's Collection, Volume One. Plot There are three months of school left and all of the Peanuts gang are under pressure from too many tests and homework assignments. They now have to make preparations to write a report on a field trip to an art museum, for half their grade. Both Charlie Brown, and Peppermint Patty's school were going on the field trip. When Charlie Brown, Sally, and Snoopy get off the bus for the trip, they see Patty, and a new student named Marcie. The five of them start talking and do not see their classes go into the museum. They accidentally walk into the supermarket next door, and mistake it for the art museum. They study the meat, and the cans and do not notice they are not in the art museum. Marcie asks Peppermint Patty if she likes Charlie Brown, to which she replies, "How could anybody ever be in love with boring, dull, wishy-washy old Chuck?". Unbeknownst to Peppermint Patty, Charlie Brown overhears her comment and gets upset. When they leave the supermarket, Patty apologized. The next day Linus shows Charlie Brown and Lucy slides of the artworks that he photographed. Charlie Brown's hopes of salvaging his grades are shattered. As he waits for his graded report, he expects the worst of it all. However, everything works out for the best, as his teacher assumes his report is a creative description of an art museum interpreted as a supermarket and she gives him the grade he needs. In the final scene, Peppermint Patty apologizes to Charlie Brown for saying bad things to him and says that it is not easy for a girl to talk like that to a boy. But Peppermint Patty angrily rebukes Charlie Brown after he brings up the Little Red-Haired Girl. Marcie, who was watching this, reminds Peppermint Patty that she said the wrong thing again like she did in the supermarket. Peppermint Patty then asks Marcie, who has been calling her "sir" throughout the special, if she realizes how annoying it is being called 'sir' a lot when she has been asked not to be called that. Marcie replies, "No, ma'am". Notes *This special marks the animated debut of Peppermint Patty's friend Marcie, who appeared in the comics for the first time in 1971 (although a girl resembling her named "Clara" had appeared in 1968). *A few satiric comments are made towards pop art, particularly Andy Warhol's Campbell's Soup Cans (without mentioning the artist by name). *Two times in the special, Peppermint Patty refers to Charlie Brown by his usual name instead of "Chuck". *The entire first act of this special does not really have a story, but is instead made up of short vignettes based on the comic strips. This would be the first time Schulz did this in his specials, continuing this in specials such as A Charlie Brown Celebration, It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown, and The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show. Voice cast *Chad Webber - Charlie Brown *Robin Kohn - Lucy van Pelt *Stephen Shea - Linus van Pelt *Hilary Momberger - Sally Brown *Jimmy Ahrens - Marcie *Todd Barbee - Franklin *Christopher DeFaria - Peppermint Patty *Bill Melendez - Snoopy Violet Gray and Frieda appear but are silent. Gallery There's No Time For Love, Charlie Brown (1).JPG|"Me? Me in love with Chuck? How can anybody ever be in love with boring, dull, wishy-washy ol' Chuck?" There's No Time For Love, Charlie Brown (2).JPG|"I thought I heard someone sigh." There's No Time For Love, Charlie Brown (3).JPG|Peppermint Patty: "Hey, Chuck, what's the matter." Marcie: "I'll bet he heard what you said about him, sir. About he's dull and wishy-washy and that no one could ever be in love with him." There's No Time For Love, Charlie Brown (4).JPG|"Chuck, come back! I didn't mean it! I didn't know you were listening! Chuck!" There's No Time For Love, Charlie Brown - A.JPG|You got an A, Charlie Brown. External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0070793 There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown on the Internet Movie Database.] *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/28558-Theres_No_Time_For_Love_Charlie_Bro There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown on the Big Cartoon Database.] es:No hay tiempo para el amor, Carlitos Category:TV specials Category:1973 Category:Charlie Brown Category:Peppermint Patty Category:Marcie Category:There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown Category:Snoopy Category:Sally Brown